My Angel
by Destiny'sCurse
Summary: What if a girl from the future wished for somthing, and got more than she bargained for. Something that she had no idea could happen, least of all the her.Please note Eric speaks french PS This story may contain swearing and graphic sexual senes.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I was at the party that we had every year and seemed to be having a great time. I say seemed because I may have looked like I was on the outside but in reality it was quite the opposite. On the inside I felt cold, wasted, dead. I was only 23 and I already felt as if I had lived my life away.

I dressed the way I really saw myself this year. Even though everyone else was dressed as something that they were not. My black-feathered wings swayed behind me as I walked, my jeans were torn and faded, and I also noticed that my black top caught the attention of male onlookers. Dark makeup covered most of my face, eyeliner tears and dark purple lips helped conceal my feelings. If someone saw the way I felt I wouldn't need to share it with them through any other means

All of the other party participants were starting to calm down. A lot of them had gone for reasons left unsaid and the others were to drunk or high to stand up straight. I was feeling a bit tipsy as I had also drank my share of booze that night. I knew that I would be regretting it in the morning; but I really didn't care.

I decided to get some fresh air and went out onto the deserted patio. The nights cool breeze felt good on my warm skin. I looked up at the stars and stared for a while. Nothing could have stopped my mind from wishing what I did. As if by magic the wish lifted from my mind to my lips.

"I wish I could be special, just to one person. I wish I could make a difference in someone's life."

Tears were freely falling down my cheeks after I grew silent. After I wiped away my unwanted tears I headed back inside to lie down. My head had started to hurt and my stomach was turning itself into knots. I casually shoved some poor unsuspecting dude off the couch and lay down. After receiving about ten minuets of verbal abuse from the jerk on the floor I shut my eyes and let myself slowly slip off to sleep.

What I didn't realize is that night when I had made my wish, somewhere in a different world, a different time, and a different place; another wish was made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paris 1882

Relief swept over me as I took off my confining mask. The packages of meager provisions were growing increasingly heavy in my arms. After they were all set down in the boat I stood up straight and stretched me back. Breathing in deeply I listened to the bustling sounds of the Opera house far above my head.

There was to be a performance that night though I did not know what of. I rarely went out of my stone prison and when I did I stayed out for a small amount of time.

All my time was spent sitting and staring off into nothingness. I could no longer do what I enjoyed the most out of my pathetic life. Compose. No musical sounds could help clear my head of her long enough to think. The world no longer held any joy for me, and yet I was too selfish or too cowardly to end my own misery.

I did not deserve death. All the pain that I had caused others haunted me day and night. The screams of innocent people dying under a falling chandelier echoed in my ears. The contempt and hatred in Christine's voice when I stole her from the world above still curses every little sound. How could God give me another chance at anything when I tried to drag one of his angels down to the darkness that consumes my soul?

A year had passed since my cruel deception had been uncovered and yet it felt like it had only happened yesterday. I was however grateful when the Persian fabricated my death and people stopped looking for me. Once again my residence was left in the cold dark silence of misery. I had created my own hell and I would suffer in it until the end of my days.

While I was wallowing in my self-pity I still wished for something that I could never have.

"I wish that I could be special, even just to one person. I wish I could make a difference in someone else's life… For the better."

I slumped into my boat and started toward the stone structure at the other side of the lake. I was thinking about attending the opera that night and viewing it from my usual box. Madame Giry had kept it open for me out of respect. She told the managers that it would be the only thing they could have done in reverence of my death. They did not struggle with her on the subject and left it open.

As I debated if I wanted to go that night my attention was drawn to a small raft floating by a crooked stone pillar. As I looked closely I made out the figure of a woman lying on the raft. She seemed to be sleeping, but I could not tell.

I made up my mind to go and inspect the unusual situation and as I got closer I saw the details of what she looked like.

Her clothes were of non-that I have ever seen before. I let my eyes wander up toward her head. She was blessed with long golden blonde hair that reminded me of shimmering sunlight. Her face was painted as if it had been designed by wretchedness itself. She looked on her outside as I did on my inside. Endless tears stained her face, which was a beautifully pale in color. She had full lips as dark as the night that surrounded her. Lovely black angel wings hung from her back and only added to the beauty of her.

Despite her strange appearance she intrigued me, I had to know about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was the light sound of a bump when the boat Erik was in hit against the raft. He held his breath as the young woman stirred and started to sit up.

"Ohhhhh… Hangover central." She rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Umm, excuse me Mme. But are you alright?"

She turned her head when she heard a voice and started to acknowledge her surroundings. After looking around for about 10 seconds she finally made eye contact with the mad who found her.

"Hi, Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

With a slight laugh he replied, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Those are the usual questions that someone asks after a drinking Halloween Party. Looks like you just came from one your self." She said gesturing towards his mask.

He was slightly taken back be her remark and marked it as rude.

"I think Mme. That I should be the one asking you how you got down here and why you are dressed in such a fashion?"

Looking down at her costume she realized that she probably look ridiculous.

"Well look at you. What are you suppose to be? The Phantom of the Opera?"

"I have been called that for many years Mme., do you not believe your own eyes?"

Taking in a deep breath she looked around.

"Well let us get on solid ground before we continue shall we?"

"Very well. Allow me to help you." He said holding out his hand to help. She grasped his hand timidly and allowed him to help her into the boat. After reaching the shore she jumped out on her own.

"Okay, where are we?"

"We are under the Paris Opera House Mme.. Do you have a name that I may call you by or just Mme.?"

Looking up at the masked man she replied "Danny…errr…Destiny. Danny is what my friends call me."

"Allow me to call you Destiny, a strange name it might be but it unlike the other is feminine."

"Ummm okay. I will take that as a compliment… WAIT! Under the PARIS OPERA HOUSE?"

"That would be correct Destiny." 

Taking in several deep breaths she started to pace around.

"Okay Danny you can handle this. You are just dreaming, or God just has a twisted sense of humor. WAKE UP!"

During her pacing she wondered onto a loose stone. With a slip and a scream she fell. On the way down into the water she hit her head on the edge of the stone knocking her out cold. Before he knew what he was doing Erik had shed himself of his cape and dived in after her. The freezing cold water stabbed at his body like thousands of sharp knives. The air was sucked out of his lungs, as he got deeper and deeper. He finally caught a glimpse of her blonde hair. He caught her by her arm and dragged her back to the surface.

When he breached the surface with the small woman over his shoulder he swam towards the shore. After coughing a bunch she began to breath regularly again. Once back on dry land he started to strip her of her garments. (It was winter and the water was cold, she could get hypothermia). When she was stripped to her under garments her immediately scolded himself, for she wore no corset or other accustomed clothing for women of his time. He quickly covered her shaking body with his cape.

Everything in his mind screamed at him to leave her up in the Opera house for someone to find. But a small feeling inside him told him no to, to take care of her himself. She had to be brought back inside and warmed up soon. So he slowly turned toward his house with her in his arms.

For if he was correct in his assumption and this woman was sent to him by God, he would be damned before he let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a light echo of music filling the stone house for the first time in what had seemed to be forever. The notes poured out of Erik's mind and down to his fingertips onto the keyboard of the beautiful organ. The thought that he was given another chance was so unbelievable to him. This beautiful young woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. What else was there that could explain the strange situation other than God?

As the particular song that he had been working on came to an end, he looked over at the candelabra that her clothes had been drying on. One thing was for sure he had to get her the right attire to wear around the house. The way she appeared now, well if anyone saw her they would positively frown upon her. His mind drifted towards the only one who would help him, Madame Giry. She would certainly have a few garments that his guest could dress in.

While pondering the way that he would venture up to the Opera to see his friend of old little did Erik know that someone in the next room was coming out of her calm sleep.

Opening her eyes slightly Destiny was not quite sure where she was, how she got there, or who was there with her. To be completely honest with you, she seemed not to care that much anyway. Until she remember what had happened, or was it all a dream? She had to find out for herself. Opening her eyes all the way took a little more effort than she had hoped to use in such a meager act but never the less she did.

Erik snapped to attention when he heard a strange sound come from the bedroom.

"Fuck!"

Scrambling onto his feet he nonchalantly walked to the doorway, and hesitantly peered inside.

"Did you sleep well Destiny?"

Hearing the rather charmingly rich voice come from her left she looked over at him and sat up. Erik could not help noticing the soft swell of her breasts appear from under the satin sheet. Much to his dismay they were constrained by the contraption that she wore for a corset. Feeling a warm red flood his face he politely turned away.

"I am sorry, but I can not understand that much French." Destiny replied covering herself with the sheet.

Grabbing her garments from the candelabra he started towards the room and handed them to her.

The language that she spoke was not of one that he had ever been familiar with speaking. He recalled hearing it spoken when an English family came to the Opera House to see the Premier of Hannibal. This was not going to make anything easy. Of course teaching his angel how to speak his own language would give him something to do over the hours of the day.

Feeling a small hand on his shoulder he turned around. Offering his arm to her he motioned towards the door and then to her clothes. A small smile curved on her face and revealed her high cheekbones. They went out and entered the Opera House through a small door hidden in the stonewall.

Destiny's eyes widened when she saw the hallways and passages that they were passing through. Finally they passed through some doors that led to the backstage area. She had never seen so many prop or set pieces in her life. Eric calmly stated if she though that was amazing she had not seen the half of it. Of course her and her one or two years of French aiding her she only got "Amazing".

In what seemed like no time at all Erik was knocking on a door. An older woman answered and glared at Erik.

"Why have you brought her here Erik?"

"Madame Giry, please I implore you she needs some clothes and a friend. She speaks English and very little French. I found her last night on a raft in the lake. Please."

There was a soft hidden plea in his voice and even though she did not know what they were talking about she knew he was trying to help her. The woman's name who she had learned as Madame Giry, quickly ushered him inside and locked the door.

"Welcome my dear. Please do not be shy come closer. Umm mmm. I see what you mean Erik, zese clozes, they must go!"

Destiny followed the woman looking back at Erik hesitantly. All Erik could do was imagine what was going on in the small chamber she was dressing in. Because all he could hear was faint noises, a loud thud, and surprisingly; cursing coming from Madame Giry…


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers

I would like to thank you all for correcting my rather dumb spelling mistake of Erik. I really did know how to spell it (look at the earlier chapter), but in my defense it was 3 in the morning and I had just been talking to my friend Eric online. Thank you all soooo much for keeping me honest in my work. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the last.

Cheers,

Destiny

Chapter 5

When Madame Giry opened the door, Erik just looked up and smiled.

"How is she doing Madame?"

Sauntering over to a nearby chair the older woman sat down and grinned at him.

"We had a little trouble with the corset of course but we managed to survive with only one crash."

Erik smiled slightly and with a soft chuckle said, "I have never been dressed in a woman's garments, but it sounds positively dangerous."

Destiny walked out of the room holding a blue ribbon in her hand. The dark sapphire dress that she wore fit perfectly and gave her a certain feminine appeal. She sat down at the looking glass and started to braid her hair. After the two French braids were down to the nape of her neck, she combined them into a larger one; and finally tied the ribbon at the bottom.

Madame Giry and Erik had watched quietly as she stood up and walked across the room. In very broken French Destiny thanked Madame Giry for her kindness and that she would repay her someday. With that Erik stood up and opened the door out into the hallway. He held the door for Destiny and nodded his gratitude toward his friend, then slowly closed the door and escorted Destiny back to his house.

When they were out of the Opera house and back under its stone structure Erik broke the silence with slow easy sentences. Yes, it was going to take a lot of work to teach her but he was willing to do it. He had been a great teacher at music, so there was no reason that he could not be for a language as well. She also knew a little already, but what surprised him was her understanding of verb changes. It was almost like she had studied French before but just forgotten how to use it.

When they stepped through the threshold of his house, Destiny walked over to a rather empty part of the room and twirled around in her dress. Laughing and dizzy she toppled over onto the floor. She lay there and laughed while looking up at the ceiling. Erik was so glad that he might have been the reason for her joy, because it was a feeling that he was not so used to giving many people. Destiny finally got up off the floor and slowly walked towards Erik.

She wanted so much to thank him for his kindness, but she didn't quite know how she could. Yes, she knew a lot about him from the book and other resources of her time; but if she told him where or when she was from, he would think that she was crazy. Not only did she skip time periods but she also skipped worlds. The Phantom of the Opera had been a fictional story back home. Home? Home? She looked around the house of her childhood heartthrob. This had not happened by accident, nothing like this ever could without there being some significant meaning to it all. She thought of her little dumpy apartment back in Denver, all the bad relationships that she had been in, and everything else she had back home. It was true she didn't have a home, all her friends left after graduating. She had a rather gruesome falling out with her parents. She didn't care if she never got back to her home this was her home now.

While Destiny had been thinking, Erik grabbed parchment and a pen from his desk and sat on the couch. He motioned for Destiny to come sit with him and spoke calmly. When she sat down he handed her the parchment and pen. There was a few French sentences written down and she understood that he wanted her to translate them. Her old French classes started to flood back into her memory, the ones she didn't sleep through of course. By the time she had finished Erik had another parchment ready for her. So this was it he thought. She is taking her first, then he looked at her clothes and corrected himself, second step into his world; into their world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

About a week had past since the first French lesson, and everything was going great. Erik ventured out and bought everything that had been missing in his home since Christine had left. He also picked up a variety of clothes for Destiny as well. When it came time to buy undergarments she came along and picked them out. When he had seen the vast selection of corsets, stockings, and other things he quickly determined she was on her own with that.

While he was teaching her French, she also taught him a lot of English. They were both surprised at how well they caught on to everything. There were certain things that they both did not know how to say, but those will come up later. Other than that, they both could pretty much understand one another and hold an intelligent conversation.

Late that night Destiny could not find anyway to get herself to sleep. There was so much on her mind, yet it sometimes felt like nothing at all. She slowly crept out of bed and down the hallway. She stopped by Erik's door and looked inside. He reluctantly replaced his coffin with a simple bed and added some more furniture, all the while swearing no woman of his world would have given him so much trouble about it.

She looked at the table across the room and noticed his white mask was set neatly on it. His back was turned to her as he slept on his side. She knew of his sensitivity towards his face, but she did not care. She knew what she would see if she looked, therefore she did not need to. She knew the man behind the monster as he once put it, and she was completely content with that.

Turning away she snuck out of the house and to one of the secret passages into the Opera House. Following a long hallway she came to a small room that held an old grand piano. She sat down at the bench and started to play quietly. First she played the thyeme song from Titanic followed by a few pieces she had taught herself. After she was done with about five songs her fingers slowly started playing "Music of the Night". As her fingers gracefully played over the keys she started to hum, and then sing.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation; Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

Destiny was suddenly very aware of the feeling that she was being watched. She slowly turned around expected who she would see. There he was in a long white nightshift and black trousers. His hair was wild and of course his face covered by a white emotionless mask. Somehow she knew that he was not angry with her, not quite pleased either, but not angry. He sat down next to her on the bench and looked at her with warm eyes.

"I did not know that you knew how to play a piano my dear."

"I have been playing ever since I can remember, I love to play and just forget where you are or what you have been doing; to just play." With a smile she looked at him and waited for a response.

"Destiny what you were just playing… Where did you learn that?" He asked quietly. Fear gripped at her throat and gnawed at her stomach. What was she going to say? Oh ya, I am from the future and we have this play about you and it is from that. I DON'T THINK SO…

"I guess I have just always known it." She replied coolly.

"Let me show you something." Erik said standing up and offering his hand to her. He led her back home and into his music room. After searching through countless drawers he finally pulled out a pack of paper. He walked over to where Destiny was sitting and handed it to her. She looked at the paper and held the original score of "Music of the Night". She could hardly believe her eyes. Her heart swelled with the pride of knowing that it was all real and that she was a very real part of it. When she looked up at Erik she noticed tears running down his left cheek and welling up in his right eye.

"Destiny, how did you know this? How?"

"I don't know Erik, maybe its something that didn't come from just your heart."

Just then something snapped in Destiny's mind and she could not stop herself from asking him a question that she had since the first time she saw him.

"Erik, How do you say I love you?"

Hugging Destiny tightly to his body he quietly replied.

"Je t'aime my dear. Je t'aime."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Destiny laid in her bed trying to figure out what to tell Erik. She didn't know how long she had been lying there when she heard faint noises coming from Erik's room. She got out of bed and went to his doorway. When she looked inside, he was laying on his back singing lines from his song. The only part she caught however was

"Only then can you belong to me."

She looked down at the floor and started to turn away. He knew she was there all along, and he didn't want her to leave. After putting his mask back on he called her to his side.

"Destiny, please come here."

She wanted to keep on walking, but she could not bring herself to leave him alone when he wanted her there. She walked to his bedside and sat on the floor.

"Destiny, Why do you stay with me when there is so much more that you could do with yourself? I need you to know that you are not my prisoner."

"I don't know Erik. I just like being with you, I feel like you understand me; which is more than anyone did before." She replied quietly, and then shifted her gaze towards the floor.

"How long have I been down here with you?" She asked.

"I am not certain, but I do believe that the first time we met was two months ago."

Nodding she got up slowly and started towards the door.

"Destiny… Wait…"

She stopped and turned around hoping that he would want her to stay.

"You said the you felt like I understood you, I want you to understand me; please come here, and look at my real face. I do not wish to hide from you any longer."

Destiny walked to the bedside and watched patiently as Erik tentatively removed his mask. He must have expected her to react with horror, but to his surprise she just looked at him with love filled eyes. Was it love? Yes it was love, he could tell; that was the way that he had looked at Christine. He never imagined that anyone would ever look at him in that way. He was even more taken back when she took his hand in hers and asked one simple question.

"Erik, may I?"

He nodded. She took his hand and ran it over her face as she ran her hand down his own.

"There, neither of us have anything to hide from each other. Erik please realize that I would never hurt you, and do anything in my power to make you happy. I promise…"

Erik took his free hand and held her hand to his face.

"But there is something that I have to tell you about me, and where I come from. Some of it might be a little strange but if you listen to me with an open mind I think you will understand."

Erik leaned back against the wall and looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"Do you believe in miracles? I guess I should start that way because that is the only way that I can explain my being here. I come from a totally different country, a different time period even. You asked how I knew everything about you.. In my time you are the main character in a storybook, a play, and even a movie now. Well not now, but you will be in about 100 years. When I read the book about you I felt so connected to you it was unnatural. I was going through very hard times of my own, and one night I wished, I prayed that I could find someone that understood me. I think God took my request and granted something to better two people. Me and you."

After the initial shock of hearing what he just had, Erik took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"It must have been hard for you to tell me that, because if I had not been me and gone through what I had, I would not have believed you. And you have earned my utmost respect for that. I am just glad to know the truth now, that you really are my angel from God."

With that he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, he then rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

Destiny laid him back on his side when she was sure he was asleep by the steady lifting of his chest. She lay down beside him that night and for once in her life felt like she was where she belonged.

Author's Note: Ok. So this chapter was kind of short but oh well life goes on.. I will be out of town for the next two weeks and I wont be able to update for a while. I'm sorry but you all are gonna have to wait. Oh and another thing, for those of you who like Christine and Rauol (Ya I know I cant spell), BEWARE Within the next few chapters I am gonna bash them both all to pieces… Yes I hate them both a the fiery passion of all nine hells but ehhhhh….. So I will talk to all of you later…. PEACE 


	8. Chapter 8

To all of my readers: Thank you all sooo much for all of your great reviews. Yes I am back in town and have tons of new ideas for the story. Looking forward to having you all read my writing. Oh ya, I almost forgot I am going to have to push the Christine and Rauol (still can't spell) bashing back little bit but don't worry its still in the works….

Tay-kun: Thanks for the honesty in your review. I will try to raise the bar a couple notches to meet your standards..

Chapter 8

The next mourning Destiny woke late and discovered Erik to be gone. She assumed he had something to do, so she thought nothing of it. She strolled to her room and dressed slowly while she thought about what all had been said the night before. She still could not get into the corset with out help so she just went without it.

"Damn thing." She cursed and then threw it across the room.

Right as she was buckling up her boots she heard the door open and the ever so soft swish of Erik swinging his cape off. She slowly walked down the hallway and into the main space of the house. Erik had just sat down at his organ, and started to play.

"Good morning." He said without looking up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes thank you. Umm where were you? I mean its not like I was worried or anything, but just curios."

He glanced at her from over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Oh I was just talking to an old friend about doing something this evening."

She never thought it was possible but a crack of jealousy rippled up her spine.

"With who! Err… umm. Sorry, that is no business of mine." She corrected her self and looked at the floor. She had learned a few manners while staying with him and did not like to look rude anymore.

"Actually, dear Destiny it is your affair. I went to talk with Madame Giry and she as informed me that box five will be empty and waiting for us at curtain." He finally answered. The sense of power that he had over her shocked him and as much as he hated to admit it he liked how well he could pull her strings and watch her hang. Emotions fought within him and he was not sure which one would win. On one hand he loved being the superior one in their shoddy little relationship or on the other he just loved her. Time would tell.

She looked at him slightly surprised and then felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"We are going to the opera?"

With an annoyed tone he replied, "Is that not what I just said? Madame Giry has chosen a gown for you to wear and she wants you to go pick it up." He turned away and started to play again.

Knowing that that was her signal to leave, she finished snapping her boot and walked away.

"What the hell was wrong with him? Last night he was different, now he's a prickly as a porcupine." She was talking to herself by the time she reached the hallway in the opera dormitories. Not totally paying attention the where she was going she ran into someone. When she looked up she was staring in to gorgeous brown eyes and a beautiful smile. A wealth of dark curls swept over her face as she looked back at her.

"Pardon me." The woman said with a slight laugh.

"Oh no it was completely my fault; I was not paying attention to the world around me." I said. "Of course it was all too good to be true. So here I am talking to Christine, no necessarily someone I hate, no, just someone I have absolutely no respect for." Destiny thought to herself.

"So may I ask where you were headed?" Christine asked innocently.

"Yes I was just on the way to Madame Giry's room to go over something about tonight."

"Ohhh, are you attending the opera? I will be singing tonight. I do hope you can come; you seem like such a nice woman. Certainly not the same old opera tarts that run around here now." Christine bombarded Destiny with questions.

"My goodness where are my manners." She said giggling. "I am Christine, What is your name?"

With a couple blinks and a roll of her eyes Destiny replied.

"My name is Destiny. Yes I know it is a strange name, let me just say my parents had a bad sense of humor."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Destiny. I do hope to see you tonight." Christine nodded and then headed towards her dressing room at the end of the hall. With a sigh Destiny knocked on Madame Giry's door and went in. She only hoped that Christine was not the soul reason that Erik wanted to go to the opera that night.

Madame Giry's kind smile greeted her as she entered the room.

"Well, hello my dear. Erik said that you would be stopping by. You need something for the opera no? Well let's see here."

After about an hour of quarreling over colors and styles Destiny finally agreed to wear a royal blue dress. It was simple buy elegant. She had no idea how but it hid her broad shoulders very well. After inspecting herself in the mirror Destiny sat down at the dresser to let Madame do her hair.

"Madame? Why did Erik choose tonight to go to the opera? When ever I asked him before he seemed very uninterested. What is so different about tonight?"

Madame Giry's face went at least two shades paler.

"My dear some things are just better kept unknown. I think this is one of them."

She turned Destiny around on the little bench, and looked her square in the eye.

"Destiny, you must promise me something. If Erik starts to act peculiarly, please I beg of you to come stay up here with us."

"Madame, I don't understand I…."

"Please promise me child."

"I promise." Destiny replied with a slight pout.

"There we are. You are all set."

"Thank you again Madame, I hope to see you tonight. Good day."

It was about six thirty when Destiny headed for the lower levels. The whole way back she prayed that everything would be all right. She could not afford to lose the only thing she has cared about in years now.


	9. Chapter 9

Mecredez- I would like to thank you for your honesty as well, in your review; but all the same in my defense. You have not written anything. I am not a professional writer and if that is all you want to see on fanfiction then I suggest you leave and go buy a book. If my story was that painful to read then why in the heck did you go all the way to chapter 8? This proves one of two theories, either you are a glutton for pain, or you are just plain dumb. Yes, I will admit that I am not good with grammar but don't try to sugar coat a flame towards me until you write something better…

Your faithful writer,

Destiny

Chapter 9

His reflection stared silently back at him. He quickly covered his revolting face with the porcelain mask when he heard footsteps from the hall. Hearing the faint click of Destiny's door closing he let himself relax.

Smoothing down his hair and taking one last glance at his image, he finally stood up and headed for Destiny's room.

The faint knock on the door told Destiny that it was time to go. She had never been nervous about dates before. Wait, was this a date? She decided not to think about it. Fat chance Erik knew what a "date" was anyway. She might as well enjoy herself and not think about the real reason that they were going. She would die before she admitted that it made her sick to her stomach, to herself as well as anyone else. He was just a man. No big deal. She had dealt with men before. They were all the same. Weren't they?

She shook her head as she opened the door. Trying to keep her composure she slowly walked past him and out into the hall. At the door she wrapped in her shawl opened the door and walked out; Erik right behind her with a baffled look on the left side of his face.

"What is wrong?" He inquired.

"Hmmm. What? Oh nothing. I've just never been to an opera before tonight. Tell me, who will be singing?"

Erik visibly tensed for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know butterfly."

"Butterfly? Where in the hell did that come from?"

"I do not know that either. I guess your beauty reminds me of something that should be able to fly, to be free." Destiny could tell he was pulling this all out of a place where the sun never shines, and Erik knew she did too.

"I will not use it again as it seems to irritate you I will not call you by that anymore."

"I never said that it irritated me and it doesn't, frankly I don't care what you call me."

There was a bit more venom in her words than she intended but she didn't really care about that either. All she wanted to do was enjoy herself, and hope that Erik did as well.

They got up to box 5 and took their seats. Madame Giry had left two pairs of opera glasses on the railing along with a note addresses to Destiny. Erik reached for the letter but Destiny quickly snatched it and stashed it under her butt.

If he has the balls to grab anything from under there I think I really need to reconsider his personality, she thought to herself.

Then she was that he had another letter in his hands addressed to him.

"Destiny, may I see your letter?" Erik asked innocently.

"No, you may not. If I am not mistaken it was addresses to me and it is my business alone. After I read it then I will decide if it is of any importance to you."

"But…"

"But nothing. I didn't ask to see yours so back off! Have I made myself clear?" Destiny cut him off as the curtain started to lift.

Destiny could not help feeling her heart sink when Christine walked onto the stage, glanced up at their box and started singing.

Half way through the production she wanted to walk out. She was so stressed she made herself sick to her stomach. When the curtain fell for the last time Destiny was so mad she wanted to hit something or in this case someone. She wasn't sure who she wanted to smack more Christine or Erik.

Okay, cool calm breezes Destiny. Cool calm breezes. She sat there fuming at the fact that Erik looked happy tonight, and it was not because of her. She had only been jealous once before in her career with guys and she didn't recall it being anywhere near this horrible.

She finally stood up and escorted herself back to the house without a word. When they were both back in the house Erik finally lost his cool with her attitude.

"What is going on with you tonight? I want to try and take you out for an evening and you act as if I am the last person that you want to spend time with!"

"WHAT! You wanted to spend time with me! I don't think so, try again."

"I don't know what you mean dearest.."

"STOP calling me those little pet names my name is DESTINY DAMN IT! And don't you try to put my bad mood on my shoulders its there enough as it is! You act all innocent, but do you think that I am truly stupid enough to not realize that the only reason you went to the opera tonight was because Christine was the FUCKING STAR!"

By this time they had migrated into the hallway, and where standing in their doorways yelling across the hall.

"If you are going to try to insult my with your type of slanders then you might want to make sure that I know what they mean."

"Maybe that is part of the insult. That you don't know what they mean and I know that you are gonna be kicking yourself in the ass until you know. And if you had any brains in your thick dumb head then you would realize that I was not insulting you. I was insulting CHRISTINE!"

With that said Destiny finally slammed her door shut and lock it. She couldn't yell anymore, it reminded her of to many things that she had tried to forget. As she lay in bed that night one line from her favorite song played over and over in her mind.

"I believe the sun should never set upon an argument."

This was sadly one of the times that she would…


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Yes I know that I have not updated in a really long time. But remember if you hunt me down and shoot me then the story will **never** get done. So put down your torches and pitchforks. (I don't know how you would shoot me with torches and pitchforks, so don't ask.) I have had a lot on my plate lately with not too much of an appetite. So enjoy the next chapter. Yay…. GO ME! Oh yes, I know this chapter was short... But the next one is under way...

Chapter 10

As if Destiny didn't have enough trouble with sleeping before she didn't really want to add anything to the pile. But of course with her luck, guess who she was thinking about for the next four or five hours.

Destiny, get a flippin hold of yourself he is just a guy. She grunted mumbling into her pillow.

She finally got up and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the letter and broke the seal. Unfolding it she started to read.

_My Sweet Girl,_

_Please consider coming up to stay with me in the Opera house. Living down in that hole with Erik is not healthy for a young girl. I have found a job that is perfect for you if you are interested. The stage manager is continually fouling up his job and is always causing problems at the most inopportune times during performances. Needless to say he will be leaving the Opera within the next few weeks. The managers are looking for someone to fill the position. I thought of you with your way with words and commanding voice. If you are at all interested please come see me and I will arrange a meeting with the theater managers to meet you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Madame Giry_

Putting the letter back down on the dresser top she opened the drawers and started to pile the few things that she had in a pile on her bed. She really only needed one pair of shoes so she stuck with the boots that were closest to her and slipped them on. After most of her things were piled in her arms she went to the door and slowly cracked it open. It would not be the first time that she had to sneak out of a house. Turning around she took a quick glance around her room to make sure she had everything, and then remembered her sketchbook under her mattress.

Trying to be quiet she crept over to her bed lifted the pad, and in doing so dropped all her crap on the floor. Everything in her wanted to kick at something and start swearing but she bottled it up.

When she heard Erik stir and then start to mumble incoherently in the room across the hall she held her breath.

After about two minuets she dared to start moving again.

"Oh screw you." She whispered at the pile of clothing on the floor. "I can survive without you."

Silently she slinked out of the house and up to the dormitories. Madame Giry was up in her room writing when Destiny knocked on her door. She took Destiny to a room where she was certain no man or phantom could get in without Destiny's consent. (meaning that there was a lock on the door and no sliding mirror or trap doors.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok Yes, it took me a really long time to update this time. I am sorry but being a senior in high school and making sure you will graduate takes a lot out of a person… So without further delay….. trumpet sounds

**Chapter 11**

Erik stood in the doorway of Destiny's empty room filled with mixed emotions. On one hand he was so mad that he wanted to spit and curse the day that he met her, but on the other he could not help wondering what he did wrong to drive her away as well.

"God above what do I do wrong that no one will ever stay with me?"

Glancing down at the floor he saw the parchment that Destiny had received earlier. Reading the letter his face grew red as a cherry and he stalked down the hallway towards his organ.

"MADAME, HAVE I NOT BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH MISERY THAT YOU MUST HELP IT ALONG IN MY LIFE!"

Screaming he sat down and for the first time in his life he slammed his fists on the keyboard. He crumpled up the letter, threw it across the room and sat down. Feeling something in his back pocket she pulled it out, the letter from Christine that he had still not looked at. What was going on? There in his grasp was a letter from his one angel and he had not taken the time to even glance at it. Destiny was right of course, he wanted to attend the opera because Christine was performing, but he found himself not just watching Christine, as he though would be the case. He enjoyed the music the performance as a whole because he was not alone in the box. Someone was enjoying it with him for the first time ever. But now she was gone, she had left. Opening the letter he read.

_My Dearest Erik,_

_I have come to realize that like you I cannot live without the knowledge that true love is out in the world and that in you I had it, true unconditional love. I am not happy with the life I have carved out with Raoul and I wish to come and spend the rest of my days with you. One days time after the performance I will come down and talk with you. I hope that you will understand that I need you and I hope to God that you will forgive me._

_I will be down around the midnight hour; I know that you will be up writing your beautiful music when I get there. Till then my love._

_Your little Christine_

Closing the letter he sighed, it was everything that he ever wanted to hear; about a month ago. His wishes were coming true, but they were not his wishes anymore. He did not get that sick feeling in his stomach when he thought of how Christine left him anymore. Now he thought of Destiny no longer sleeping within the confines of his home and he wanted to strangle something. What had he done?

Knowing that Madame Giry had prompted Destiny to go up above he knew right away what room she would be in. Down the hall from Christine's was the room that he had promised to keep private when he started building tunnels and trapdoors. There was no way to Destiny if she was in that room. He would have to catch her of guard, alone. Remembering Christine's note he looked at the clock he still had about 6 hours. What was he to do to prepare? Destiny kept the house clean and even had the courage to organize the mess of papers that surrounded the organ. It was nice being able to find everything so easily he would have to admit that. Nothing needed to be done, to prepare for Christine's arrival at least. But he had to clear his mind of Destiny, he had to go up and talk to her. That is, if he didn't throttle her first.

Creeping down the halls Erik searched the dark for Destiny. He knew she would be around back stage exploring if she was to take the job that Giry had offered her. He hoped she would have more brains than to accept. He saw the men that worked backstage and knew what they always did, thought about, and talked about. It was no position for a lady to be in no matter what anyone said; especially someone as beautiful as Destiny, someone so different, so special in ways. There was something about her that was not like anything that he had sensed or seen in any woman of his time. Her whole personality was much like a man's should be, certainly nothing you would find in a woman's character. He respected her for how she, in her words, didn't put up with anyone's crap.

Walking around the catwalks he gazed down at the rehearsal below. Staying in the dark he continued towards the inner catwalk and looked down. He felt lightheaded from being high. He had not been up there in a very long time and could tell he would have to get used to it once again. His head cleared when he heard Destiny's voice below talking with the stagehands and the opera directors.

"You will now follow her instructions, do you all understand?" Andre was talking with the stagehands.

"She is now the god, excuse me, goddess of the back stage."

Yes she was, she certainly was a goddess in many regards, but also an innocent, one who had no idea what she was getting herself into.

What on Earth was she wearing? Trousers? Yes she was dressed in men's apparel. The clothing hid her feminine curves, to both his disgust and delight. He still saw the eyes of the stagehands running over her like snakes. Jealousy clenched his stomach, but he stayed silent. How could she just sit there and let them ravish her with their lustful eyes? It was unthinkable.

By the time he was done fighting with no one in his head Andre had left and Destiny was shaking their hands. As if she knew I was watching she glanced up as soon as the men had returned to their work. Slowly she started to climb up to the catwalk. She moved gracefully and naturally up the ladder as if she had done it many times before.

By the time she reached the top I fled back into the dark, I had to return to see Christine, and had no idea what I was to say to Destiny had I stayed.


End file.
